Visitor
by deanambrowes
Summary: You hear that Tom Hiddleston has been in a car crash, and he's had no visitors at the hospital. You decide to go and visit him, but will this turn into something more...romantic? Tom/Reader Tom Hiddleston/Reader Tom Hiddleston/OC Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Visitor

You sit on the sofa, eating a newly made sandwich. Flicking through the channels on your TV, you stop when you hear the name 'Tom Hiddleston'. The news report is in London, and since you live there, you listen intently.

"The British Actor, Tom Hiddleston, has been rushed to hospital after a fatal car crash yesterday afternoon. He had been travelling home after an interview when the Jaguar we was driving was hit head on by an out of control truck. He was moved to St. Bartholomew's hospital earlier today. We will update you fully when we have more information, but sadly all we can say is that Tom has had no visitors as his family is working abroad and are unable to return to the UK"

You sit there, staring at the TV. Small tears start to fall down your face. Tom. Why does that have to happen to people like Tom?

'…_has had no visitors_…'

It replays over and over again in your head. He must be so lonely. No one there to hold his hand, tell him that everything is going to be ok. You rewind the news report and listen again.

'.._moved to St. Bartholomew's hospital_..'

This hospital is only 2 train stops away. It's not too far, and the train fare is not very expensive for that distance. You get up and run to your calendar, which is hanging on the wall in the kitchen. Tomorrow is Friday, and you have the day off work. You've decided already. Tomorrow is the day. The day you will be Tom's first visitor.

You arrive a little later than planned as the train was late, however you make it there just before lunchtime. You climb out of the taxi you hailed, paying the driver his fare. Clutching the flowers and grapes you bought at the Tesco express at the station, you walk towards the Hospital.

The waiting room is almost completely empty, and the hospital itself is quiet. You walk up the front desk, smiling at the woman behind it.

"Hi, I'm here to visit someone?"

The woman had long brown hair tied up in an almost perfect bun. She had flawless skin, and a cute smile. She should be a model, not a receptionist. She smiles up at you.

"Oh, ok that's fine. Could you tell me the patient's name? I can direct you to their room."

"Er, yeah To-Thomas Hiddleston" you stutter, your hands shaking.

The woman types on her computer, sighing. You begin to sweat nervously. You panic as she stands up, thinking she is about to call security to throw you out.

To your surprise, she points down the corridor on your right.

"Go down there, he's right down the end in one of the private rooms. Number 26." She smiles, retaking her seat.

Breathing out the air you've been holding in for the last 10 seconds, you timidly smile back.

"Thank you so much"

You slowly make your way down the corridor, carefully shuffling and swerving to make way for oncoming patients and trolleys. Before you realise, you're standing outside Room 26. Taking a deep breath, you knock once and open the door.

The room is light, with a big window on looking the surprisingly beautiful garden of the Hospital. The walls were painted white, with a beige border. Painting from famous artists hung from the wall, and a small vintage cabinet and table stood proudly against it. it's the nicest hospital room you've ever seen. Its feels so…_homely_.

Tom is laying in the bed, attached to a scary amount of monitors and machines. He's deeply asleep, but he looks peaceful and in no pain. The heart monitor is beeping steadily in the background. You walk into the room, quietly shutting the door behind you. Placing the bright roses you bought into the glass jar on the cabinet, you sit down in the large chair placed next to Tom's hospital bed. You look at him. You eyes begin to water, but you're able to compose yourself. He looks so fragile, with all the IVs, bandages and the visible cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

You decide to calm yourself with a book that you brought with you. Reaching into your Loki bag, you pull out 'Romeo and Juliet'. You begin to find your page when you realise. They always say in TV shows that talking to the patient can help them wake up. So, smiling to yourself, you flick back to the beginning of the book and clear your throat.

"Two households, both alike in Dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene…"

_Wake up…_

You reach page 105 when you hear a soft groan coming from the direction of the bed. Your eyes widen and look up over the top of the book. Tom's eyes flutter and open slowly, blinking a couple of times to help him focus. He slowly turns his head towards you, looking a bit confused, but his expression softens out after a couple of seconds. In a husky, strained voice he whispers,

"Oh, please continue.."

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Visitor Chapter 2**_

"NURSE!"

You shout as you reach for the call button above Tom's bed. Before you get the chance to press it, he grabs your arm.

"Please…don't call her. They continuously poke and prod me, I hate it. I just want them to leave me alone for a while. Anyway, they'll send you out and I was really getting into that book" Tom smirked.

"You…y-you could hear me?" you stutter

"Yeah, I could hear every word. Your voice is beautiful, especially when reading Shakespeare. What's your name?" He whispers

"Err...y/n.

"Even your name is pretty. It suits you." He smiles before groaning

"Are you ok? I really think I should call someone" you persist. God, you worry about this man.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a bit achy that's all. What happened to me?"

You hesitate. Should you tell him? I mean, you don't have all the details, you only know what you heard on the news report.

"Y-you was in a car crash. A lorry, I think. It crashed into your car, that's all I know"

"Whoa, that doesn't happen every day, does it? I'm guessing you met my parents when you arrived. Where are they?"

Your mouth goes dry and your face suddenly goes very hot. The news report said he had no visitors, that's the reason you're here in the first place. The last thing you want to do is upset Tom by telling him his parents haven't even visited.

"Err...no. I think they left before I got here. I shouldn't even be here to be honest. I just saw the news report and I wanted to check you were ok. Sorry if I've overstayed my welcome, I'll be leaving now."

You stand up a little too fast, and stumble a couple of steps. After regaining your footing and your dignity, you make your way to the door.

"Hey, hang on a second. y/n? Please don't leave; can't you stay a little longer?"

You stop, your hand hovering over the door handle. Your head is telling you that you should leave. Come on, it's a bit weird that you randomly turn up at your favourite actor's bedside, let alone _stay there. _But your heart, your heart is telling you to stay. He's lonely, in need of some company, and you can't deprive him of that.

You turn around, a small, timid smile on your face. You're normally so confident in front of people.

_But this man. There's something he's doing to you. Making you want to stay when you know you shouldn't. Break the rules. Become a rebel._

"I guess I could stay for a while longer" you smile

Tom flashes his famous smile back at you.

"Awesome"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been very busy with my new job and sorting out Uni. This chapter is much shorter than I hoped due to horrid writer's block, but I promise you the next chapter will be much longer, and some romance will be seen soon.**_

_**As always, reviews are welcome!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Tom fell asleep around an hour later. You sighed, closing your book.

It had been a funny day after Tom woke up. He kept on distracting you when you were reading, quoting lines with Shakespearean passion and you laughing and telling him to hush.

It must have worn him out.

The sky outside was dark, and the only light in the room was the bedside lamp, shining a dim funnel of yellow through the room. You look at the clock on the wall.

10:36pm. _Shit._

You've missed the last train and you didn't bring enough money to get a taxi. Walking was not an option either, not at this time at night.

But what can you do?

The staff won't let you stay here out of visiting hours. You were supposed to leave at 8pm but every time someone came to check the room, you were either in the shop or outside. Every time you came back Tom would say sleepily "you missed them again"

You look over at Tom. He looks peaceful, the glow from the lamp lighting up one half of his face. His prominent cheekbones casting a shadow on his hollow cheeks. You smile to yourself.

He begins to stir, but you don't make a sound. You just watch him.

Who would have thought that you would be sitting next to Tom Hiddleston? Even though you wish it was due to different…circumstances.

You freeze, your eyes widening in panic when you hear heeled footsteps walking down the corridor towards Tom's room.

_The room you're not supposed to be in._

You need to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes: WOOOOOOOW. I'm so sorry this took so long to upload. There's seriously no excuse. I'm so lazy during summer, it's stupid. This is quite a funny chapter, the next chapter will be more...physical. Yeah, I know. Exciting. Hopefully, it will be uploaded quicker than this one._**

**_Please enjoy!~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

_Shit._

You look around the room in panic. Your eyes drift to the door of the en-suite bathroom. No. They'll look in there. The foot steps are literally outside the door now and you're sweating profusely with horror. If you get caught in here, you'll get thrown out and not let back in. You cringe at how degrading and embarrassing that would be.

The door handle begins to move down and there was a small but audible knock on the door as it slowly opens. In a panicked frenzy, giving it no thought at all, you dive under Tom's hospital bed. You shuffle on your stomach until you're under completely. It's a tight squeeze, but you fit. You can only see the bottom of the door, and no higher than the second draw on Tom's bedside cabinet. The door opens and you look over, pulling your legs in close. You can only see the nurse's ankles, but you see her walk over towards Tom's bed. She's so close, you could literally touch her ankle without hardly moving your arms.

"So Mr Hiddleston, how are you feeling? Any pain?"

She has a sweet voice, but you can sense a twinge of sternness to it. You do not want to mess with her, you tell yourself.

"No more than usual. Did y/n go?"

Tom's velvet voice echoes, it sounds weird to hear your voice grace his lips. It causes your stomach to flip. You hold your breath.

"I'm guessing so, I didn't see her leave though" The nurse explains, walking over to the en-suite door and opening it. Thank god you didn't hide in there. After a couple of seconds, she closes the door and walks back towards the bed. You hear the small click of a pen, and the scribbles of pen against paper as she makes notes. She asks Tom a few more questions, and scribbles down his response. She bends forward over the bed, and you hear her asking if it hurts. Probably checking his injuries, you decide as she stands back up and scribbles some more.

"Oops!" The nurse exclaims.

You wonder why she says oops, then you see it. The pen falls to the ground with a small tap. The ground which is, ironically, RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR HEAD.

You close your eyes and mentally curse as the nurse slowly bends down to pick up the fallen stationary. You're going to get found. Oh, god they're going to think you're a stalker or something. Its going to be so humiliating. You mentally cringe over and over again.

To your surprise and relief, Tom begins to clear his throat, making the nurse look up as she reaches the lowest point. She's literally right next to you. You breathe a mental sigh of relief as she picks up the pen without seeing you and begins to stand back up.

After a few more seconds to writing, you hear the nurse close her folder.

"Well, Mr Hiddleston, you seem to be on the mend. Just a couple more days then you can go home. This is your last visit from me tonight, so I'll see you in the morning. Any problems, just press the red button behind you."

"Ah, thank you nurse. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

You let out the breath you've been holding as the nurse walks out of the room and closes the door with a small '_click'_.

You hear Tom chuckle.

"You can come out now, y/n"

Your eyes widen quickly in surprise, and you begin to crawl out from your hiding place. You stand up awkwardly, brushing yourself down and look up , your eyes meeting with Tom's.

He laughs.

"Well, fancy seeing you here"


	5. Apology!

UPDATE

This is not an update of the story (sob)

Hey guys.

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

I've had a lot of stuff on my mind, and I feel like I should explain, bearing in mind you guys are such amazing fans of the story.

I've had this weird illness recently, where I can't keep any food down so I've had literally no energy whatsoever. It can hit anytime, so in all, I've been ill since the beginning of August. On top of that, I've had problems with my University applications, so I've been trying to sort this out as well.

BUT DON'T WORRY!

I haven't abandoned the story, and I've been begging to plan it on my days off of College. I just haven't had time to finish it all and type it up.

I hope you guys forgive me for leaving you for a little while, however I do have a couple of weeks off of College due to Halloween half term (spooky times), so I will DEFINITELY update this in the next couple of days.

Thank you SO much for all the reviews, they're all so nice and it makes me happy that you're enjoying the fic.

I'll make this next update extra-long, and trust me, this one will be pretty steamy….

LOVE YOU GUYS

Kelsey x


End file.
